


The Horsewomen of the Holidays

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: CharLynch visits the BaySha household for Christmas!





	The Horsewomen of the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexasaloha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasaloha/gifts), [BadGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts), [RileySavage7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/gifts).



Sasha Banks opened her front door and peeked around the corner to see who it was. When she did, she beamed.

 

“Hey, you two! Merry Christmas!” she said happily. Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair, gloved hands clasped, beamed back.

 

“Happy Christmas to you too!” Becky answered cheerfully.

 

“We say ‘merry’ on this side of the Atlantic babe,” Charlotte said as she pecked her girlfriend’s cheek affectionately.

 

“You are absolutely allowed to be wrong about that,” Becky said with an eye roll. Charlotte gave her girlfriend a small nudge with her elbow before turning back to Sasha.

 

“You going to let us in? It’s freezing out here!” she asked. To her surprise, Sasha hesitated and her smile became forced.

 

“Before I do…” Sasha said reluctantly.

 

“What is it Sash?” Becky asked curiously.

 

When all Sasha did in response was close her eyes and sigh Charlotte spoke up saying: “Sasha...you’re kind of freaking us out here.”

 

Pressing her lips together for a moment longer Sasha finally said: “Before I let you in...I want you to know two things. First, I didn’t have anything to do with it. Second, you do HAVE to wear them...it’s just easier that way.”

 

“What?” Becky asked with a bemused expression. Sighing again, Sasha pulled the door open in front of them to display the entryway behind her. Both Charlotte and Becky’s eyes widened as they saw what Sasha had been hiding.

 

“Oh my god…” Becky said as she stepped tentatively into the hallway.

 

“It’s...something…” Charlotte said with a weak smile.

 

“Your house it’s been...Bayley’d,” Becky said with a giggle.

 

It had indeed. The hallway behind Sasha looked very much like Santa Claus had just thrown up all over it. There wasn’t one square inch that wasn’t thoroughly decorated with some kind of Christmas bauble. The lighting had even been dimmed to allow the hundreds of Christmas lights around the room to shine all the brighter.

 

“Is?” Charlotte started to ask but Sasha just nodded.

 

“Yes, the whole house,” she said resignedly. Before anyone could say anything else there came the sound of hurrying feet. A moment later Bayley appeared in the hallway behind Sasha. A Bayley wearing reindeer antlers and a red nose.

 

“Char! Becks! Hey!” she shrieked as she ran forward and hugged both of her friends.

 

“Hey Bay,” Charlotte said as she hugged her friend.

 

“You’ve been a busy lass,” Becky commented with a laugh as she nodded at the decorations.

 

“Do you like it?!” Bayley asked happily.

 

“We love it,” Sasha said as she put an arm around Bayley’s waist and kissed her cheek.

 

“Awww thank you guys,” Bayley said happily. All at once her expression registered shock and she suddenly hurried from the hallway.

 

“Uh...that was weird,” Charlotte said.

 

“Just wait for it,” Sasha said with an eye roll. A moment later Bayley re-appeared with three Santa hats in her hands.

 

“Put’em on ladies! House rules!” she said happily as she pulled a purple hat down over Sasha’s hair.

 

“Hey!” Sasha protested as she pulled her hat up and out of her eyes.

 

“You two as well!” Bayley said as she stuffed a hat into both Charlotte and Becky’s hands. Both women exchanged glances before deciding that there was no future in arguing with their friend. Charlotte’s hat was pink and Becky’s green.

 

“She’s a monster she is,” Becky giggled.

 

“You’re just jealous, now come on! Time for a picture!” Bayley said as she took out her phone.

 

“Just ONE! We’re all hungry!” Sasha said firmly, Bayley ignored her entirely as she put an arm around her girlfriend and held her phone out in front of the group.

 

“Come on! Scoot in!” Bayley said and a moment later she tapped her phone’s screen.

 

“Let me see!” Becky said as she took Bayley’s phone.

 

“Ugh, my teeth!” Charlotte protested as she looked over Becky’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t you worry your pretty head darling, I have a plan to keep anyone from seeing them!” Becky said with a smile.

 

“Delete it immediately?” Charlotte suggested.

 

“Don’t even think about it!” Bayley said, clutching her phone protectively.

 

“Nope, I’ll just do this all night,” Becky said as she leaned forward and kissed Charlotte. Both Sasha and Bayley beamed as they looked on.

 

“Well come on you two, we’ve got dinner to eat!” Sasha said as she waved her friends into the dining room.

 

“Sasha made the cookies!” Bayley said happily. This brought both Becky and Charlotte to a screeching halt.

 

“You did?” Charlotte asked in genuine surprise. Sasha blushed.

 

“Hey, I can do ‘homey’ things...sometimes,” she muttered.

 

“I’m sure their lovely darling...” Becky said as she put her arm through Sasha’s before adding “...but I’m bloody starving so let's go!”

 

“Wait! One last thing!” Bayley said as they all entered the dining room.

 

“I am NOT singing carols Bay,” Becky said as she flicked her eyes longingly toward the feast arrayed on the long table. Bayley’s eye’s narrowed at this.

 

“Oh you’ll sing them...you’ll ALL sing them,” she whispered.

 

“What?” Charlotte asked.

 

“Nothing!” Bayley said brightly before she added: “...and it’s not that dummies, look up!”. Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha all looked up and saw, hanging above the doorway, a sprig of mistletoe.

 

Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle as she saw it. Turning to Bayley she said: “Why do I feel like there is one of those over every doorway in the house.”

 

“Maybe…” Bayley said a grin before she put her hands on Sasha’s waist and kissed her girlfriend lovingly.

 

“Never! Argue with a girl with a side pony...and a bright red nose,” Charlotte said softly as she put an arm around Becky’s waist and bent her over before kissing her girlfriend with all her might.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A short bit of holiday fluff starring my favorite wrestlers for some of my favorite people: Clexasaloha, BadGoose, and RileySavage7
> 
> Merry Christmas! (Is it Merry or Happy for you Riley?)


End file.
